Golden Boy
by animefangirltrash
Summary: A series of one-shots with Drarry as the main focus. Also Draco POV and fluffy with some angst.
1. G orgeous

AN: This is my first harry potter fic. I hope you guys enjoy. This will be a series of oneshots.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *sobs*

Gorgeous

Potter was gorgeous, mused Draco. Well in a special sort of way. For example the way he moved in duels or fights, like he was dancing to a melody only he could hear. It was infuriating how he managed to make all his movements flow, so beautifully. When he tripped, he does it with this sort of grace, like a feather floating to the ground. From his beyond messy hair to his rumpled clothes, he had the audacity to be gorgeous. Draco was trained since birth to be perfect. But even he seemed plastic and fake compared to Potter's unnervingly perfect self. Worst of all, Potter did not realize how ravishing he looked. He never noticed the heated glances or the soft giggles as he walked by. This made Draco's blood boil. Why couldn't Potter have just one flaw, something to make him less likeable. But no he was still irritatingly kind, sweet, and had the most perfect eyes ever. His lips pink, full and plump, just calling him to lean in and…..Agh why does Har-Potter always make him feel this way. This ache that was so painful, yet felt strangely nice every time he was here. Or that pleasant shiver that vibrates through his body, when that annoying lovely voice throws an insult back at him. Like right now when he is trying to eat, but Harry makes his entrance. Even that was sensual, the way his long legs made their way to his seat or how his hips swayed teasingly. The images that arose almost making him blush. Damn him for being so gorgeous.

Hope you liked this. Please read and review.


	2. O ptimistic

AN: This is my first harry potter fic. I hope you guys enjoy. This will be a series of oneshots.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *sobs*

**O**ptomistic

Harry was an optimistic type of person. When the world was crashing down, still Harry would smile and keep fighting. Draco sometimes wished he had that kinda determination, but he saw every time Harry thought no one was looking he got this look. A look filled with hidden pain and hurt. Draco wished he could go over there and ask him what was bothering him, but for the sake of his mask he had to sneer and be a general arse to Harry. One day Draco wanted to ask why? Why did he keep on smiling and laughing? Harry had been criticized and isolated by the wizarding world. Yet he still had fought for them. Harry was truly brave,or extremely stupid. Harry wouldn't give up on you ever, and that was so idiotic,yet strangely amazing in Draco's mind. HIs glowing aura as persevered was gorgeous. Harry was the life line keeps you from falling. If all else fails he would guide you out. With that sunny smile and courage, Harry was truly **optimistic. **

AN: Sorry if this was a bit short. I will try to make the next one bigger.


	3. L oving

AN: This is my first harry potter fic. I hope you guys enjoy. This will be a series of oneshots.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *sobs*

Loving

Above all, Harry was loving. His smile made Draco melt even if it was almost never directed towards him. His emerald eyes glowed with warmth and took his breath away. Draco was never open about his feelings. It wasn't in his nature or upbringing to show his heart. But Harry was different and that made him all the more endearing. He wanted to protect Harry from the cruel world he knew was out there, but he knew Harry had already been exposed. Yet still Harry could still love and smile openly. He was as shattered and broken as Draco himself was. Draco could fight to keep that slightly crooked beautiful smile on Harry's face. Or to one day have those beautiful warm eyes gaze at him with the same loving look. That was what he fought for and that is what he would keep fighting for. The dark and light were preparing to fight. Everyone could feel it whether they denied it or not. Everyone was being forced to choose a side whether they wanted to or not. Draco wasn't dark or light just a shade of gray. Tainted and damaged, yet still not quite fallen. He had his own motives and dreams. He wasn't going to fight for any side, only that person. The person who was strong, brave, enchanting, and stupid. But above all this person was **loving**.

AN: Hope you liked this one. Read and review ^.^


	4. D eadly

Deadly

He was deadly, extremely deadly. Harry sometime got this look in his eyes. They became pale and cold. Also they changed color to become a bright frigid green the color of avada kedavra. But as quickly as it came usually it left his eyes as he managed to cool his anger. Those eyes were haunting though burning it's way into your mind. Harry made you feel compelled to please him as well. His intoxicating eyes could make you drown. His smile could murder. His laugh could bring someone to their knees. Your heart felt like it was shattering whenever you saw him sad. Or maybe that was just him. Harry made his chest hurt and made him feel strange. He sometimes he almost couldn't control himself around Harry. Harry made him angry, confused, and happy all at once. Making him wonder and question all he had learned. Harry might have a brave lion heart but those eyes spoke of the deadly snake deep within. Slowly poisoning you with a passing glance. He was a threat, a deadly sweet threat. You wanted so desperately to hate him, but you can not, only making him even more lethal. He drives you insane, and yet you cannot bear to be apart from him. Draco wanted to rip his hair out. What had he ever done to deserve this torture ? Maybe he angered someone in his past life? Regardless he never could let his guard down around Harry. One slip up and he would would fall. Fall into something foreign and strange. Harry as unexpectedly as it seems was deadly.

AN: Sorry this is a bit late. I was suffering writer's block. Pls R&amp;R I would appreciate it.


	5. E nvious

**Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own such an awesome thing. **

Envious

One couldn't help being envious of Harry. He was everything you weren't. Strong, brave, and beautiful. He had loyal friends who would go to the ends of the earth for him (Even if they were Mudblood and Weasley). He was always getting out of trouble even though he should be expelled by now. He was always the exception, the special one. He was after all Gryffindor's _Golden Boy_. You could neither really hate him or truly love him. Something about him irritated and attracted you. Maybe that mysterious glint in his eyes that spoke of danger and tragedy, but also whispered of how much you would love it. Maybe that was why people tended to shy away from. Why they tended to admire from afar. Harry was a star, sure he was gorgeous but when you got closer you are guaranteed to burn. But Draco could not help but think Harry was worth it. Most did not realize being a star might get lonely. Everyone constantly staring waiting, watching for you to burn out. No one brave enough to reach out and come closer. Nothing but your own light to brighten the darkness suffocating you. That must be awful for Harry. Draco himself had few friends, true friends who knew his alternate side. They also had to wear their cursed masks, but at least they had each other. Draco could see even though Harry had those bumbling idiots, they did not understand his sufferings. They might be closer than the rest but still too far to see his pain. Draco dared to wish to reach out to his lonely star. But to do that, meant to shed his protections, and Draco was not ready for that yet. Harry was a tortured and lonely star, even if others couldn't help being envious.

AN: Sorry this was late. My imagination took a long hike. 


	6. N aive

Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own such an awesome thing.

Naive

Harry was naive, but do not let that fool you into underestimating him. He was by no means completely stupid. Or even innocent at this point. He was special, for a lesser person would be much more cynical and bitter. Draco sometimes wondered, how could one be so forgiving and kind towards others, who were otherwise useless to him? What could he gain from being that forgiving to them? All he received was disloyalty and betrayal, were those things what Harry truly wanted? Draco remembered that skinny, little bright eyed kid with broken glasses who stumbled into that shop on the fateful day they met. Back then, Draco had fully believed the ideals of his father, grandfather, and the majority of purebloods. He did not want to disappoint his father, so he played along with what his father wanted to see. Now he saw the flaws in their society and desperately wished to rebel, but still he was forced to fulfill his father's expectations. What if Harry had taken his hand that day? Or if he just got off his high horse and tried to be civilized with Harry's "friends," maybe he could have been something more to Harry? But wishful thinking was getting him nowhere. Draco realized they both were naive back then. But time and experience were chipping at what little protection they had from reality. Was wisdom really worth losing that thin barrier of childhood? Draco wish that, like Harry, he could afford to be naive.

AN: Hope you like this chapter. I love feedback and comments. ^.^


	7. B oisterous

Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own such an awesome thing.Boisterous

He was boisterous. All wild and no discipline. To cage him, would be to kill him. Harry had a hard time sitting still. He was always tapping his fingers to an invisible beat on the hard wooden desks. He often got that glazed look in class of just sheer boredom. Draco would have to say that Harry was most beautiful when he was flying on his broom. His messy curls blowing in his face. His cheeks flushed and rosy from the wind around. Eyes positively glowing from the excitement of the hunt. Harry was most beautiful when he was free. Free from those confining expectations, the prejudice. Draco pondered maybe that is why he liked to fly too. When you're up in the air, there is no one to weigh you down. You can forget about that bad grade or that fight you had with your friend. You can openly stare at your crush without being detected. But when Harry is surrounded, he gets that look, a primal one, that animals get when they are trapped. He seems frightened and confined, but Draco could not judge. He, himself, was trapped underneath his father's wishes. Draco did not have that turbulent nature Harry possessed. Harry could barrel through you like a hurricane if you were not careful. He was the wild wind that tugged on your cloak, on pulled off your hat. It tossed your hair and messed up your carefully ironed tie. Like a summer storm, he was boisterous.

AN: 2 more chapters and a bonus special in Harry's POV after this and I'm done with this fanfic.I appreciate feedback and recommendation.


	8. O pen

Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own such an awesome thing.

Open

Those eyes of his were always so open. But only if you looked beneath the surface. Most lost themselves within those emerald oceans, but Draco had learned to dive deep and look for those true emotions. Most of the time Harry had a calm happy look, if you dared to look further, you would noticed the sadness swirling in them. They all tried to claim, they knew him best and they all failed to realize that. Draco almost laughed at the fact that he, Harry's "enemy" could see that pain and sorrow, Probably because he had experienced it too. The aching feeling that nobody understands you or even cares. Harry's dark past had left scars, that even Harry could not control. That small flinch when Weasley smack his back. That shiver when he was hugged. That far away look when someone asked about his childhood. Clear signs something was not alright, but they still went unnoticed. Draco's godfather had noticed but was still blinded by his hatred and grudges. It was easier to believe their hero was perfect and not broken. That shattered boy was not what the world needed as a hero. So Harry had become a liar, and so far that had worked to hide his true self. Harry couldn't help but show himself in those eyes, that were open.

AN: 1 more chapter and a bonus special in Harry's POV after this and I'm done with this fanfic.I appreciate feedback and recommendation. Also exams are almost over, so I can start posting again. 


	9. Y oung Love

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter

Young Love

Harry was sick. He had not turned up for two days, after collapsing in the middle of potions. Draco had laughed when Snape took 15 points from Gryffindor. This being because Harry had bumped into his cauldron when he had passed out, causing it to spill all over the floor. Secretly behind the laugh and the multitude of jokes and remarks he had made afterwards, he was quite worried. Draco decided to venture to the infirmary, after everybody was asleep, to visit Harry. He crept out of the dormitories and made his way down moonlit corridors. He narrowly missed being detected by Filch's cat. As he made it to the door of the infirmary and slowly pushed it open. On a bed in far corner, bathed in moonlight, was Harry. His features looked ethereal in the light. Jet black hair with a strange blue glint in the light, full pink lips slightly parted, the flush from the fever on his pale cheeks and long dark lashes. Draco felt his own cheeks begin to heat up. He made his way to the bed and placed a hand on Harry's forehead. He could feel the heat radiating from his body. Then Draco took his hand to gently stroke Harry untamable locks. They were much softer than he had expected.

Draco began to let his thoughts wander to his the course of the year, he had realized that Harry was something to him. He was someone he needed. They had a strange relationship. They fought like bitter rivals, but Draco could make Harry blush whenever he fixed him with that sort of look. Draco constantly found himself thinking about him. When he was a kid, he had heard the stories of a brave little boy who had defeated Voldemort, from the lap of his mother. He aspired to be like just like him. He had not been expecting a thin little green eyed boy with glasses. When he did not take his hand that day, Draco had been heart broken. Now looking back, he saw how much of a brat he had been. He developed an obsession but that slowly turned into something more. He hated to say it but that feeling might even be love. Draco got up to leave but then to his surprise, something had made him bend down to quickly kiss Harry on the cheek. He raced out of the infirmary with a blush staining his pale cheeks. Damn young love.

AN: Okay after this chapter there is one last bonus chapter in Harry's POV. Also sorry for the late update. I tried to make this one longer to apologize.


End file.
